This relates generally to microfluidic systems and, more particularly, to microfluidic systems with pumps for moving fluids within the microfluidic systems.
Conventional microfluidic systems are provided with plastic molded or laminated structures to store, move, and react a combination of reagents, dyes, and samples for a variety of analytical functions. In a typical microfluidic system, separate pumping and flow control devices are required to move the fluids and/or reactants from one position within the microfluidic system to another. These separate pumping and flow control devices often include pumping and valve structures that are significantly larger than the microfluidic structures. For example, typical systems include relatively small sample handling structures but utilize desktop plumbing systems that contain numerous pumps and valves to provide flow drive and control across the microfluidic system. This type of system can require training and operational expertise to use, as well as adding significant cost to the system, making the system non-portable, and requiring significant power to operate.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved microfluidic systems.